


Gear

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason helps Tim with his gear.





	Gear

The various items that made up Tim’s Red Robin uniform laid out across the table in front of him. Jason took in the various shades of red and the deep black with a mixture of pride and distress. 

In his mind, he saw Tim fighting. He saw him being strong and unstoppable, but he knew, maybe better than anyone, that all it took was one mistimed move and that would be it. Tim would be gone, for good.

Jason ran his hand through hair, tugging at the roots and ignoring the sudden sting. He cleared his throat, suddenly filled with a lump, and blinked his damp eyes. Shaking his arms at his sides, Jason took one piece of Tim’s kit and called out for him.

Tim walked towards him in his underwear and vest. His hair frizzy and damp from the shower. He smiled at Jason and thanked him for his help before holding out of his arms and allowing Jason to help him into his armour.

He clipped the items into place, adjusting them to Tim’s size and body, before moving onto the thinner fabrics that made up his suit. He finished by clipping on the belt around Tim’s hip before ruffling his dryer hair and tossing him his cape.

“Thanks,” Tim said again. “You know, you don’t always have to help me,”

“Shut up, Tim,” Jason said. “Just get out there.”  _ and come back safe. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
